


A Link to the Crown.

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: The Super crown effects can't be removed from the former King of the Koopa so she leaves for the super smash brother universe.





	A Link to the Crown.

Bowser looked down at the form his body seemed to be trapped in.  that crown looked like just a normal power up but no matter what happened it wouldn't go away Bowser was stuck like this. He tried using other power-ups he doesn't even want to think about what happened there especially the catsuit.  
  
And had a resemblance to Princess Peach but a good 2 feet taller with dark skin red hair and  defined muscles, he or rather she still retained the sharp teeth horns and tail  of what he used to look like any could still breathe fire but he couldn't take over the Mushroom Kingdom like this is on subjects didn't even recognize him. Not even his own children.   
  
After a long sigh, she said: "I don't think I can stay in my world anymore."  After thinking about it a little longer she decided to take refuge in the Super Smash Brothers dimension. "I've got to find something to wear first."  
  
She easily found a big and tall woman store and stripped one of the black dresses off the mannequins. She started to hear barking as she finished putting it on. A loose Chomp was careening at her. And in the transformed creature raised her arms to defend but the strange spherical monster didn't attack it just hopped around her.   
  
"You can't come with me." She said, "I'm leaving the kingdom and never coming back."  
  
  
The small Chomp continued to happily bark at her and wag its chain. She tried to scoot for spherical monster away but it just kept barking at her until she picked it up. "Okay if you insist.  
  
With her new companion by her side, she used the dimensional key to travel to the strange alternate reality where champions from many different worlds face each other in recreational battle. She looked around in the bedroom she kept around here will much like the one at her castle only smaller and brighter as soon as the portal shut she threw the key out."maybe this was a mistake people might notice I'm gone sooner from here then my native world."   
  
But before she could dwell on the repercussions of burning the bridge behind her she heard a commotion outside. She rushed outside to see Medusa and Virdi were actually the sources. They seem to be arguing with Link and Pit respectively.  
  
"I'm just saying our fans want more female villains and were a natural choice," Viridi said it was clear that she brought up this point before.  
  
"I get that." Pit said, "but we don't make the rules as I said."  
  
"Then who does make the rules?" Medusa asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote what I did, I don't feel like deleting or continuing.
> 
> If anybody would like to continue it, go ahead but please I was going for Bowsette/Link for some reason. I shouldn't care but I do.  
> At least don't pair up Bowsette with a male villain or anybody from the Mario shared universe.


End file.
